Jar of Hearts Katniss style
by Livvylollipop
Summary: Katniss goes off to tell Gale something ending in a major catastrophe. Yup thats me Mrs i suck at summaries


Hi this is my story, with Katniss, Gale and Peeta it is a song fic says in title. In this story it was one games and then a rebellion its a really different one basically they snuck in and killed snow so its like a normal life and ya. Also so happy too see you enjoyed my other story EEK!

Disclaimer All characters belong to suzanne collins and song belongs to Christina Perri.

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

Today I am going to see Gale to tell him about me and Peeta.

I walk into the woods and see him in the usual spot "Hi" i say "what do you want?" He replies " I just came here to talk" I say "About What?"

* * *

><p>No I can't take one more step towards you<p>

* * *

><p>I sigh " well after the games...<p>

I wake up from a nightmare of Rue's death i pull on some clothes walk into the forrest, and see a fiqure staring at the moon. "It's a full moon tonight" i whisper.

" So bright and full of light" I whisper again. "Sometimes i like to think it holds the souls of people that have died in the games and when its the dark side all the evil people come out" he whispers back.

I then realise its Peeta I slowly make my way over to him and sit beside him " do you know that when the sun shines it feels like those souls are happy?" He whispers in my ear sending chills down my back. I turn to face him my nose brushing his slightly. " how can they be happy when they look down on the people that murdered them?" " They see them being happy and forgive them" "it's not that easy" then I Leaned in to kiss him.

Gentle but strong and passionate glitter sparks everywhere. "I love you" with that i ran off back home.

* * *

><p>"And thats what i came to talk to you about" I look down and see he is sharpening a twig with a pocket knife.<p>

* * *

><p>Cause all that's waiting is regret<p>

* * *

><p>With one swift movement he got up dropped the twig and placed the knife against the bottom of my chin. I winced "STOP IT GALE GET OFF ME" i scream kneeing him in the guts. He imminently drops the knife and clutches his stomach. I turn to run but he grabs my foot i face plant into the ground and shake his hand off.<p>

* * *

><p>Don't you know i'm not your GHOST anymore<p>

* * *

><p>Then i get up and run deeper into the forrest " SHIT! I ran the wrong way" I keep on running and smack my head on a low branch I reach up to touch it and wince. I hear footsteps behind me and ran then I stop and get a flash back of the hunger games.<p>

* * *

><p>You lost the love i liked to most ( lol i changed it there ;) )<p>

* * *

><p>I shake my head and continue running until i have a stitch i look around i am lost.<p>

Two hours past and its dinner time I am hungry but am too weak to search for food. I lay my head down and fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Learn to live half a life<p>

* * *

><p>I wake up to a pain in my right arm gale is standing above me and has put a deep gash in my arm as much as it hurts i reach up and push this shoulder so he falls on his but.<p>

* * *

><p>And now you want me one more time<p>

Who do you think you are?

Runnin' Around leaving scars

Collecting your Jar Of hearts

And scratching Peoples arms. (Changed it again LOL)

You're ganna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul

so don't come back for me

who do you think you are?

* * *

><p>I ran back the way i came but then tripped i looked back and saw gale approaching me.<p>

* * *

><p>I hear your asking all around if i am anywhere to be found<p>

but i have grown to strong to ever fall back in your arms

learn to live half alive

and now you want me one more time

Who do you think you are?

Runnin' Around leaving scars

Collecting your Jar Of hearts

And scratching Peoples arms. (Changed it again LOL)

You're ganna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul

so don't come back for me

who do you think you are?

Dumbo, it took so long just to feel all aright remember how to put back the light it my eyes

* * *

><p>he grabbed my shoulders and gave me a big kiss i tried to pull away but he was to strong. A tear escaped my eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>I wish i had missed the first time that we kissed<p>

cause you broke all your promises

and now your back you don't get to get me back

* * *

><p>I shrugged him off by kicking him in the spot i ran right out the forrest bumping into Peeta and embracing him in a hug.<p>

* * *

><p>Who do you think you are?<p>

Runnin' Around leaving scars

Collecting your Jar Of hearts

And scratching Peoples arms. (Changed it again LOL)

You're ganna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul

so don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' Around leaving scars

Collecting your Jar Of hearts

And scratching Peoples arms. (Changed it again LOL)

You're ganna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul

so don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

* * *

><p>I gave peeta a big kiss and whispered "I love You"<p>

* * *

><p>Who do you think you are?<p>

* * *

><p>Well that was lovely sorry i'm still getting the hang of fanfiction so i can't really do chapters now bye! Ma lemon drops<p> 


End file.
